1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to transport structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved transport apparatus arranged to provide for the mobility of a support table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various transport apparatus such as dollies and the like are indicated in the prior art by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,485; 4,088,337; 3,913,763; 4,277,075; and 3,735,996.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a transport platform or dolly structure mounted relative to a table permitting pivoting of the dolly relative to the table providing cantilevered support of forward legs of the dolly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.